This invention relates to window drape construction having the appearance of being shirred onto a straight rod when closed, but when drawn open on any traversable rod, will also stack in the same manner as and with the appearance of a pinch-pleated drape. These pleats are not permanent. As soon as the drape is closed, the drape returns to its shirred-only appearance.
Pleated drapes are well known and have been formed in a variety of ways. When pleats are formed by hand or by automatic machinery, they are sewn directly into the drapery material in permanent fashion. Pleats also may be formed by inserting various forms of specially designed hooks into the drape, where hook openings are designed and spaced far enough apart so that the insertion process will gather the material together into pleats. Finally, various forms of specially designed pleater tape and string, secured to the top of the drapes, can automate the pleating process.